


Golden Hour

by kaeorin



Series: Loki's Lullabies [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Lullabies, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: You don’t want to get up in the morning, you really don’t. It isn’t hard for Loki to convince you to stay.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki's Lullabies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678240
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	Golden Hour

When your alarm woke you up in the morning, you hit Snooze and then rolled onto your back to stare contemplatively at the ceiling. It was hard to feel like there was really a point. You got a little bit of work done from home every day, but so what? Most of your colleagues didn’t bother, and it didn’t seem like anything was falling apart any faster because of it. Whether you got out of bed bright and early every morning and tied yourself to your computer all day or just rolled over and went back to sleep, the earth would keep on turning. Nothing ever seemed to change. Logically, you knew that this Mood was caused by isolation, or inactivity, or perhaps even a lack of sunlight, but it was hard to shake it off all the same. You drew in a long breath and released it slowly.

Your alarm went off again and made you flinch. This time you turned it off completely, but not before it could wake the man beside you. Loki yawned and stretched, then turned over and pulled you closer to him. He was sleep-warm and rumpled, and for what must have been the millionth time, you marveled at the fact that you got to see him like this. It felt like a blessing.

“Don’t go,” he said. His voice was a low rumble, almost a growl. He tightened his arm possessively around you and pressed a sleepy kiss to the side of your head.

“I have to...” But your protest was weak, and you knew it. How did he so often seem to know what you were thinking? Selfishly, you allowed yourself to delight in the way he held you: the comforting weight of his arm across your belly, the warmth of his breath against your neck. “I need to get some work done. I shouldn’t just lie around all day...”

“Let someone else do the work,” he said. He sounded so much like a petulant child that you laughed despite yourself and reached up to comb your fingers through his hair. “Just one day, love. Stay here.”

He must have known how close you were to giving in. He slipped his hand under your shirt to caress your skin, drawing abstract looping designs with just enough pressure to keep from tickling you. That simple act—the thoughtfulness of it—made you swallow hard. Of course you weren’t going to get up and leave all this behind. You groaned quietly and took a closer look at him.

“Were you this demanding with all of your other lovers?” But you kept your tone soft so he would know you weren’t all that angry. What fool would deny him what he asked for so sweetly like this? He lifted his head to meet your eyes and gave you a sheepish grin. This early in the morning, his eyes weren’t quite sparkling with his usual mischief, so the expression made him look almost innocent. Your heart thudded in your chest. Did he know what he did to you?

“I like touching you,” he said as if in reply. He did not sound apologetic in the slightest. “I hate it when you go.” With that, he pulled you still closer to his body and kept his grip tight, as though he thought you would try to get away. As if you even could.

All you did was turn onto your side so you could face him and then reach up to stroke his cheek. You were close enough now that you could feel every inch of his body along every inch of your own. Would you ever get enough of him? You wrapped your leg around his, still seeking More. When he opened his eyes, he looked at you with such affection that your heart actually skipped a beat. Who would ever have thought that Loki could look at _you_ like that? You felt yourself smile at him. “I hate going.” 

A smile crept across his face then, victorious but not quite smug, and he kissed you sweetly. Suddenly feeling shy, you nestled your head beneath his chin to hide your face. He let you. Before long, you felt him begin to caress your back. He brushed his fingertips along your skin, and you knew without looking that he smiled with pride when he felt the goosebumps erupt under his touch. He’d always seemed to take pride in the way your body reacted to him, as though it weren’t already a given that of course he made you feel good. You followed suit, stroking the cool skin of his back. He was perfect. His entire being seemed to have been crafted expressly to fill you with a sense of wonder, and, for all his bravado and displays of confidence, he hardly seemed to realize that.

It was your turn, now, to tighten your arms around him, less this time to pull him closer and more simply to embrace him. It felt like that was the only way you could possibly tell him what he meant to you, what he made you feel. You half-expected him to comment on how tightly you held him, but he did exactly the same to you, even slipping a hand behind your head to hold you against his shoulder. You could hear his heart beating, slow and sweet and steady, and it filled you with so much comfort that you had to blink back the tears that sprang, unbidden, to your eyes. It was hard to imagine what you’d do without him right now.

“I’m glad you’re here,” you whispered. It was hard to find the right words to explain what you meant, so you had to hope that he understood you. Perhaps he did.

“I’m glad you stayed,” he replied. 

The two of you fell silent, then. The sun continued to rise. You laid there, utterly lost in one another, as your room began to fill with a lovely golden light.


End file.
